


Crawling From Hell, Fallen From Grace

by LahraTeigh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption (I guess), Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Batbrothers (DCU), Brothers, Bruce and Clark are Police, Dick Jason Tim and Damian all have Grayson as a last name, Dick Jason Tim and Damian are brothers, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Other, Prostitution, Siblings, Swearing, Tim and Damian haven’t presented, Underage sex (Hinted), batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Since the disappearance of their parents, Dick has taken care of his brothers.He spends his heats with Alphas to pay for food....He didn’t expect two Alphas to come into their lives.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 488





	Crawling From Hell, Fallen From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Dick-17 (Omega)  
Jason -15 (Omega)  
Tim -12 (hasn’t presented)  
Damian -6 (hasn’t presented)
> 
> My first DC fic, so sorry about the OOC

Dick sighed, looking to the small amount of food that was on the kitchen bench.  
It wasn’t enough to feed the four of them...

At lease his brothers could eat, that’s all that mattered. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled.

Jason frowned, watching his brother from the door way.  
“I’m gonna get a job.” He gulped. 

Him and Dick have been over this SO many times... Dick always said ‘no.’  
It wasn’t something the younger Omega had to worry about. 

“You just worry about your studies, Jay.” 

Dick stepped up to raise his brothers, (even dropped out of school) when their parents fucked off during the night a few month ago, they haven’t seen or heard from them since. 

Jason frowned, biting his lip.  
“I can help you. I’ll help provide for our brothers...” 

“I said ‘No’, Jay!” Dick growled.

Jason glared, stepping back. Walking out of the kitchen with a huff.

Dick pulled out his phone, fingers hesitating over a message conversation.  
‘I’m ready to accept your offer.’ He wrote, blinking his tears back as he thought about what he had to do. 

He frowned when the reply came through almost instantly.  
‘See you in two days.’

A notification came through saying money had been transferred to his account. 

Dick locked his phone again. 

He looked to the lounge room where his three brothers sat on the couch.  
Tim and Damian were snuggled under a blanket, while Jason was staring at him suspiciously.  
“I have to leave tomorrow night. I’ll be gone for about a week. You’ll have to watch them for me.”

Jay shot up from his seat, walking over to Dick.  
“But your heat-“ he panicked.

“I know.” Dick interrupted, putting his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder.  
“It’ll be fine. I’ve got a bit of money, I’ll buy enough food so you guy can eat while I’m gone.” Dick rubbed his face against the younger Omega’s.  
Jason whined.  
“Just be careful, Dick.” He mumbled, letting his brother scent mark him. 

The next day when Jason, Tim and Damian returned from school, Dick went through everything with the younger Omega. 

Going through what to do for meals, and HOW to cook it.  
“And PLEASE don’t burn any meals. Or you’re not going to have enough to eat.” He said, stressing about Jason’s inability to cook. 

Jason nodded, looking to his older brother.  
“Do you really have to go?” He worried, releasing a small amount of stress-filled pheromones. 

Dick gulped and nodded.

He checked the time.  
“I have to go, Jay. I’ll be back in a few days.” He said, hugging his brother to his chest.  
“Look after them. Stay safe.” He whispered, kissing the top of Jason’s head.

Dick pulled away and gave the two younger boys a hug.  
“You two behave yourself and listen to EVERYTHING Jason says.”

Tim groaned.  
“And where are you going?” He huffed. 

Dick frowned.  
“I’ve got to go out, I’ll be back in less than a week.” He gave the two younger boys another hug. 

Damian rubbed his head against Dick’s neck. 

Tim looked at his Omega brother suspiciously, nodding slightly. Feeling his brother’s anxiety and stress. 

Dick stood up.  
“See you soon, guys.” He said giving one last look to the three before walking out the door.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dick was shaken awake.  
He sat up in the bed suddenly, looking to the two Alphas hovering over him. 

He screamed, kicking the blanket off of himself and scurried over to the other side of the bed. 

“Kid, calm down.” The Alpha with glasses said.

Dick whimpered.  
“Who are you? Where..where is...” he looked around frantically.

“He’s gone. The police arrested everyone.” The other male said. 

Dick frowned, shuffling closer to the open window.  
“I have to go. My-my pups...” he said. 

The Alpha with glasses frowned.  
“Pups...How old are you, Son?” He asked. 

Dick shook his head.

The other Alpha looked to his partner.  
“He doesn’t have an Adult scent...he’s not eighteen yet.” Dick heard him whisper. 

The Man with glasses frowned, nodding. 

He stepped closer to the Omega.  
“I’m Clark Kent... and this is my partner and Mate, Bruce Wayne. We’re with the Police Department. What’s your name, sweetheart?” He asked.

Dick whimpered.  
“Please...I have to go.” He whispered.

Bruce sighed.  
All these questions weren’t getting them anywhere.  
“Name. Now.” He ordered.

“Dick. Dick Grayson.” The Omega sobbed.

Clark glared to his Mate.  
“Bruce. Hold yourself together, or you can get out.” He snarled, turning back to where the teenager was...WAS...

“Shit! Bruce, he’s gone!” Clark growled, staring out the open window, watching the young Omega run down the street. 

Bruce swore, turning to walk out the door.

They both got into the car, Bruce called the station.  
“I need the address for a Dick Grayson. Omega.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Dick stumbled into the dark house puffing.  
He collapsed onto his knees by the door. 

“Who the fuck is-DICK?!” Jason’s voice came. 

“Oh shit.” The younger Omega said, struggling to pull his big brother up off the floor, the older still tired and still in heat. 

Frantic feet ran towards them.  
“Did you say Dick?!” Tim came into view. 

“I told you to get Damian and hide! What if it was a real intruder-ugh what ever. Just help me get him to his bed.” Jason growled.

Tim nodded, going to Dick’s side and putting his arm around his older brother’s waist. 

They laid the older Omega on the bed.

Damian came skidding into the room. “Dick! You’re back.” the six year old said with wide eyes, jumping on top of his brother. 

Dick grunted but smiled.  
“I’m here Damian.” He said, tucking his younger brother’s head into his scent gland. 

Jason was frowning at him.  
“What happened?” He asked. 

Before Dick could reply there was a rapid knock at the front door. 

“Get in there.” He whispered, shooting out of bed, pushing his three brothers into the wardrobe. 

“Open the door, Mister Grayson. This is Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne with the Police Department. We met earlier.”  
Dick cursed, recognising the Alpha’s voice and name.

“Shit.” He whimpered, slowly moving towards the front door. 

Jason climbed over the two younger boys, opening the wardrobe door.  
“You two stay here. Don’t. Move.” 

Tim nodded with watery eyes, Damian was already crying.

The Omega shut the door quietly and tiptoed to the front door where his brother was.

“Can I help you?” Dick asked the two Alphas, worrying his lip.

Clark sighed.  
“I’m glad to see you’re okay, Mister Grayson. We had concerns when we spoke to you earlier, and now it has come to our attention that you are not living with any adults.” 

Dick froze.  
“Don’t take them away. I...We’re okay.” He Said, his eyes tearing up. 

As Clark was about to speak, he noticed Jason peeking his head around the corner.  
“Hi there.” Clark smiled. 

Dick whipped around quickly.  
“What the hell are you doing, idiot?! Go back.” He growled protectively. 

“We can help you, Dick. The four of you.” Bruce said. 

“How do you know there’s four of us?” Jason asked. 

“We read the report. Four brothers, missing parents.” Bruce said.

“Don’t push me, Tim!” The youngest brother yelled, coming into view too.

Dick growled again.  
“Seriously!” 

Bruce smiled at the brothers, kneeling down to Damian’s size as the younger boy stood by his oldest brother. 

“Hello.” Bruce said, holding his hand out.  
“My name’s Bruce. We’re going to help you and your brothers.”

Damian looked to the two Alphas then to his big brother.  
“Dick?” 

Dick moved aside, letting the two Alphas into their home.

“Why don’t you three go watch a movie in my bed, I need to talk with Mister Wayne and Mister Kent.” 

Jason nodded, herding the two younger boys into Dick’s bedroom. 

“This way.” Dick said, nodding his head into the kitchen-dining room. 

“Tea? Coffee?” He asked. 

“Coffee please.” Both Alphas said in unison. 

Dick nodded, fluffing about in the kitchen while the Alphas spoke to him. 

“Now, since you’re not of age yet, no parents and apparently no immediate family either...we have to take you in.” Clark said, cutting straight to the chase. 

Dick turned around in shock, shattering one of the mugs in his hand,  
“W-What?! You can’t do that. We-we can’t be split up! I-I’m not leaving them.” He glared.

“Shit.” Bruce stood up quickly from his seat, rushing over to the Omega who hadn’t yet realised his hand was bleeding from the broken cup. 

“Where’s your first aid kit?” The Alpha asked. 

Dick ignored him.  
“We’re staying here. I’ll be of age in ten months. I’m going to get guardianship of them. I-I just have to wait.” 

He still hadn’t realised Bruce had his bleeding hand, holding a tea towel to the wound. 

“Sorry Mister Grayson, but we can’t let this go. We have to report it and take you in.”

Dick finally looked to Bruce, who was inspecting the wound.  
“We need to get you to the hospital.” He mumbled.

Dick shook his head.  
“Don’t have insurance.” He mumbled.

Bruce sighed.  
“Clark...” 

The Alpha nodded, standing up.  
“I’ll get them into the car.” He said, sending Dick into a panic. 

“NO!” He screamed, pushing against the Alpha who was holding him. 

Dick wiggled even harder when Clark disappeared from the room.

“Please! Don’t take them!” He sobbed, his legs giving out as he clung to the Alpha. 

Clark re-entered the room. 

Jason looked to his sobbing brother who was bleeding. 

He whined. 

Dick tried to push against the Alpha again.  
“Bruce... let him go, he’s stressed.” Clark sighed.

As soon as Bruce loosened his grip on the young Omega, Dick ran over to his brothers. 

“I-I can take him.” Dick said, putting his hands out to Clark who was holding a sleeping Damian (despite all the noice) 

Clark smiled gently.  
“You’re injured, I’ll take him to the car.” He turned on his heels, making his way outside.  
“Come on Jason, Tim.” 

The two younger brothers looked to the oldest. 

Bruce gently put his hand on the Omega’s back, guiding him out the door too. 

Once Dick, Jason and Tim we’re settled in the car, Clark handed Damian over to Dick.  
Watching as the upset Omega cleaned and groomed his sleeping brother. 

It earned a small sympathetic smile from the Alphas.

By the time they got to the hospital, the two younger boys were asleep too. 

“Should I get Alfred to come pick them up? He can watch the younger boys until we’re finished here.” Bruce said, looking to his Mate.

“Yeah, that’d be great, I’ll wait here until Alfred arrives.” Clark said with a yawn. 

“Good, because I’m not waking up three kids just for them to be delirious from sleep deprivation.” Bruce huffed.

Clark nodded, kissing his Mate on the cheek.  
“I’ll be in there soon.” 

Bruce nodded, opening the back door, so Dick could get out. 

The Omega looked to his young siblings as Bruce tried to get him out of the car. 

“They’ll be right here. Clark is going to take good care of them while we get your hand checked out, okay?” 

Dick looked to the Alpha with glasses, gently nodding. 

They walked into the ER together, explaining to the lady at reception what had happened. 

She gave a sympathetic frown.  
“You poor thing. Please take a seat in the waiting area, an available Doctor shouldn’t take too long.” She said. 

Bruce nodded, thanking the receptionist as they moved to sit down. 

They sat in silence for a while, before Clark broke the silence, entering the waiting room and sitting next to Dick.  
“Alfred is in the car with the kids.” He said to his Mate. 

Bruce nodded.

Dick looked back and forth to the two.  
“So...where are you sending me and my brothers after this?” He asked. 

Bruce sighed.  
He felt a connection to the boys... and through the Mating-bond he could feel Clark’s connection too....

“Well, actually. We want to talk to you about that...” Clark started.

“We were thinking if you’d like to stay with us. Until we can find you a home who will take the four of you.” Bruce finished.

Dick gaped.  
“You-you’re not going to seperate us?”

Clark shook his head.  
“Of course not, we can’t do that.” He said.

“Oh fuck. Thank God.” Dick sighed with relief. 

Clark frowned at the foul word. (Bruce tried not to laugh)

“W-W-What do I have to do?” Dick asked nervously.

“What do you mean?” Clark cocked his head. 

“No one is going to let four brothers stay at their house for free. Especially when two have already presented as Omegas...” 

“It’s not like that.” Bruce snarled, horrified at the accusations. 

Dick sat back in his seat, staying silent for a moment.  
“If we stay...what’s going to happen with mine and Jason’s heats?” he mumbled, embarrassed.

“Well...we have a heat room, but we would like for both of you to start taking suppressants.” Clark said.

“We can’t afford-“ Dick was cutoff. 

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll take care of it.” Clark smiled, putting his hand on top of Dick’s. 

Dick bit his lip.  
“We’ll only stay till my birthday.” He said. 

The two Alphas nodded with a relieved smile. 

“Dick Grayson.” A Doctor (finally) made an appearance. 

Dick, Bruce and Clark all stood up.

The Doctor looked between them.  
“Are you all together?” He asked.

“We’re his Guardians.” Clark said proudly.


End file.
